Local anesthetics have been used for decades to decrease and/or eliminate the perception of pain to a patient. Local anesthetics function by blocking an ion channel upstream of a particular triggered nerve to impede all signals (e.g., pain) to the patient's brain. Local anesthetics are typically acidified to a pH of about 3.5 to 4.5 to increase stability, resulting in a longer shelf life. Once administered, the body of the patient must buffer the local anesthetic to a pH of 7.4 (the pH of the body) before the full effectiveness or numbness of the local anesthetic is achieved, which can take up to 20 minutes. Further, administering an acidic local anesthetic into human tissues creates a painful or burning sensation. Changing the pH of a local anesthetic to more closely mimic the pH of human tissue has been found to significantly decrease injection-associated pain. However, current methods of buffering local anesthetics are wasteful, time consuming, and expensive. Further, current methods are non-standardized, leaving room for human error. Particularly, physicians typically mix sodium carbonate (pH 8.4) with a desired local anesthetic at a ratio of 9:1 anesthetic to sodium bicarbonate by drawing a desired amount from larger vials of solution. Such a method is unmeasured and non-standardized. In addition, each large vial of buffered anesthetic solution is intended for a single patient, and is discarded after use. The physician will therefore discard the wasted solution or continue to use the vials on future patients, risking cross contamination. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a system and method that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.